THE TIME HE FORGOT
by QuimbyCub
Summary: Why Eliot doesn't like guns and a look at his past. Eliot and his sister are the caracters OC, death, guns


THE TIME HE FORGOT

Why Eliot doesn't like guns and a look at his past.  
OC, death

Dunno where this came from, think I like it, but I'm posting with too much proofreading. Oh and I know I screwed up the nephew mentoined in, like, 1.04

A/N: I own, well, you know, Nothing.

Eliot was around guns growing up. His dad took him hunting every fall. He can control a gun, he's a good shot. When he was seven one of his chores was to pick rats out of the tress with his pellet gun. He did paintball tournaments in middle school. He learned how to assemble and disassemble a riffle at boot camp, that was when he was fifteen. That was when he learned to ID guns by ear (and why a nine mil is different from a balloon pop, but it had spooked him for a while). Not long after that he was shown how to disarm a shooter by a friend's dad, state trooper. He loved the kick back of a good sized firearm, a 22 was always nice if you want to get power in your hands. He liked the secret strength of smaller handguns, the nine mil his mama carried was one of those.

That gun, the one Eliot's mom kept in the glove box or in her purse, is the reason Eliot doesn't like guns. It was a thing of beauty, no doubt. It had ivory inset in the handle, silver accents, leather around the edges. Always clean, polished, and loaded. Eliot and his sister, Emma, four years his junior, both knew how to take the safety off, aim, and fire by the time they were ten. It was common sense to handle a gun, and the nine was the most logical. They'd both had to kill a few rattlers, a rabid raccoon, or scare off a stray bull. Emma always made Eliot pray for the pest to go to critter heaven. There were a lot of critters to kill, it didn't hurt to ask for help. Eliot always asked for protection, especially if Eliot couldn't go out with his sister. Sometimes she needed to do things on her own. So she go out, gun in hand, to kill a coyote in the pasture, or a dog in the chicken coop.

But when Eliot was seventeen, two weeks shy of his eighteenth birthday, and Emma was fourteen, he really regretted ever having had his mama teach them how to use that little gun. Emma had come home after curfew from her first date. The boy was only six months younger than Eliot, but Eliot wanted to let Emma do this, she really like the boy. He just had a bad feeling when the kid came to pick her up. He shouldn't have let her go, he should have give the boy a talk first, but he didn't, and he still beats himself up for it. He had just thought that it was something she needed to do on her own.

When Emma got home she ran straight up to her room and locked herself in. Eliot had talked her out after twenty minutes of her telling him to go away. And the second Eliot saw his baby sister he wanted to kill that dumb ass kid she'd gone out with. Emma's lip was split, her eye bruised, her top and skirt torn, and her her cheeks tearstreeked. He asked what happened, four times. She told him nothing, four times. But then she started crying and he caught bits and pieces of her story. All he could tell was that he had forced her to do more than she was ready or willing to.

Emma fell asleep curled against Eliot's side, whimpering in her sleep. He tucked her in around one am and went his room. He had been asleep for half an hour when he was pulled out of his light sleep by a very distinctive sound...

The day after the funeral he had gone to talk to that kid who'd hurt his sister so badly. Eliot was out of town by morning, left no note, not even to Aimee, and he was beyond where anyone would bother finding him. And so, Eliot doesn't like guns. He thought they were great for a while. But when he saw that beautiful ivory pistol in a pool of Emma's blood, he figured out that weapons aren't meant to be pretty. Of course, when he ran into his sister's room that night, and saw her laying on her bed, gun in her right hand, bullet in her heart and left lung; he decided that bullets are too powerful, too easy to access, and impossible to pull back. So, when Eliot told Hardison he doesn't like guns, when wouldn't practice with Parker, when he threatened Sophie's new boyfriend if he ever hurt her, when he tries to stop Nate from killing himself... He's not overprotective. He's trying to make it up to Emma, because because the one time it mattered, he forgot pray. He didn't pray that Emma'd be safe and he didn't pray that the pest would go to heaven.


End file.
